iPod Shuffle Drabble
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Various pairings, various (random) songs. Contains: RangerShipping, SequelShipping, TwinLeafShipping, SoulSilverShipping and ConflictingShipping


**RULES:  
1. Pick a pairing  
2. Turn on iPod/iTunes and hit shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the pairing using the FIRST song that comes on  
4. You have the time limit of the ONE song; no more, no less. (You are allowed to finish off the sentence)  
5. The name and one line from the song must be included in the writing.  
6. It can be about anything, it doesn't have to have the same theme as the song.  
7. Do as many as you want and submit.**

(I will be using mine and my siblings' iTunes so be prepared.)

* * *

_**1. RangerShipping (Solana x Lunick ,As requested by ~1212christi)**__  
Song: We Run The Night-Havana Brown._

Solana, Plusle, Lunick and Minun ran across the grassy terrian, further away from the sun that was quickly setting behind them; signalling the transition between day and night.

"How much longer?" Solana asked, shooting her partner a glance from the side as the group of four continued to run.

"Not much longer, I think." Lunick replied, squinting as the sun partially blocked his vision. The teal-haired girl nodded and ran faster.

"This place...we haven't been there before, have we?" She asked, trying to recall the long list of places the pair had been. Lunick thought about the question for a second before grabbing Solana's hand, pulling her to a halt.

"You're running too fast...and the place it's..." Lunick started, trying to regain his breath. Solana blushed lightly.

"Well we run the night. Besides, you were saying: 'And this place is...'" She continued, trying to get an answer from Lunick. The man smiled and let Solana's hand fall to her side.

"A place I've never been."

* * *

_**2. SequelShipping**__  
Song: Endless Love- Lionel Richie (It's the Glee cover of it but meh)_

Rosa smiled sadly as she looked at Hugh who was now kneeling on the ground, his eyes locked onto the ground.

"This can't be! This isn't...This isn't Purrloin!" He yelled, a dull tone taking over his voice. Rosa crouched down to Hugh's level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hugh...I'm sorry." She said, looking at the bluenette. Hugh shot Rosa a glance which showed that he really didn't want to be bothered right now. Taking a deep breath.

"Your eyes...Your eyes, they tell me how much you care," She said, staring into Hugh's red eyes.

"How much you cared about Purrloin and your sister. It doesn't matte-" Rosa's eyes widened as Hugh bought the girl into a tight hug, resting his head on her shoulder and letting a few stray tears fall onto her clothing. Rosa smiled and returned the tight embrace.

"You mean the world to me. My one and only; My-" Hugh started, only to interrupted by the brunette.

"Endless love." Rosa finished.

* * *

_**3. TwinLeafShipping**__  
Song: Please Don't Go- Mike Posner_

"Hikariiii!" Jun yelled, running after the dark-haired girl. Hikari slowed down and turned around, only to glare at the blonde. As the rain poured down, the dark-haired girl waited for Jun to catch up.

"Leave me alone, Jun." She said bluntly, turning to face the other way as the hyper blonde caught up to her. Jun grabbed Hikari's wrist and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry for saying that; I don't know if you feel the way I do." He apologised. Hikari blushed lightly and yanked her wrist out of the blonde's grasp.

"You know how I feel and I don't care." She muttered before running off. Jun's eyes locked onto the dark-haired girl as he ran after her in the heavy rain screaming;

"Please don't go! Hikariiiii!"

* * *

_**4. SoulSilverShipping**__  
Song: Big Girl (Your are beautiful)- Mika_

Kotone smiled to herself as she examined her nails.

"Looks like another uneventful night, huh?" She asked herself as the television went into another commercial break. Kicking her feet up onto the sofa, Kotone layed her head on the arm-rest of the sofa and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The pig-tailed brunette sprung upa nd ran over to the door.

"I'm coming~ I'm coming~" She chimed, unlocking the door to reveal a very drenched and peeved off Silver.

"Hey, you're back!" She chirped, earning herself a glare from the cold red-head. Silver grunetd and walked past her.

"I need a towel." He stated, looking through various cabinets. Kotone giggled as she handed Silver a small towel and watched him dry his hair.

"What are you looking at?" Silver hissed, throwing the towel back at the pig-tailed brunette who's face was now red from supressing her laughter.

"You're hair; it looks like a fuzzy balloon!" She exclaimed, falling onto the ground. Silver glared at the ground and placed himself on the couch.

"Go ahead, laugh." He growled acidly. Kotone giggled.

"Walks into the room, feels like a big ballon~" She teased, walking over to the red-head and draping her arms over Silver's shoulders.

"Big girl, you are beautiful~" She exclaimed, resting her head ontop of silver's. The red head's face flushed.

"Shut up." He growled, pushing the girl off of him and walking out of the room.

"And I am NOT a girl!"

* * *

_**5. ConflictingShipping**__  
Song: Dynamite- Taio Cruz_

Leaf sighed heavily as she helped a very drunk Green through the door of his house, finally making their way back from Viridian City. The spiky-haired brunette laughed for no reason, something very out of character for him.

"Hey, Leeeaf~" He chirped, going in front of the brunette and grabbing onto her shoulders. Leaf flinched at the scent of alcohol that came from him but looked at him quizically nonetheless.

"What?" SHe asked. Green smiled widely and grabbed her hand tightly.

"You know what I wanna do, Leeaaaaaaf?" He asked, making the brunette girl blush a million shades of red. Without giving Leaf a chance to say anything, Green lifted her off of the ground; his hands holding her up as the were fully extended.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying 'AYOOO'" He half yelled-half sung, spinning himself and his rival around.

"Green, let me go!" Leaf shrieked. Green smiled and nodded, letting Leaf fall onto the ground. Leaf winced at the pain and stared at the ground.

"Hey, Leafyyy, that song...What was it called?" Green asked, his face now very close to hers. Leaf blushed lightly and looked at Green's face.

"Dynamite." She replied. "Why?" She asked. Green leaned forwards and smirked.

"Okayyy, think about it for a moment~" He mused before claiming Leaf's lips.

~TIME SKIP~

"I did _what_?!" Green asked, loking at Leaf who was laughing.

"You did everything I just said!" She replied, holding ont her side. Green looked at Leaf and smirked.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that because it's your dream." He replied. Leaf frowned and shook her head.

"Am not!"

* * *

**TA-DA! Done!**

**I hope you liked it~ :D**


End file.
